More to Them
by Liliana Dragonshard
Summary: A place for all of my Gravity Falls poems, both that I think of and what other people might choose to suggest.
1. Two's a Twin, Three's a Win

**A place for all of my Gravity Falls related poems. If you have requests, then send them in!**

* * *

 _Lonely Pines_  
"Lone Pine you are, stuck on this earthly plain  
While you stare longingly at the sky, reaching ever-higher forever, in vain.  
You wish to join your fleeting, flying family  
Catching brief flashes as they flit above once-a-while-ee. . . .

And with needle-laden branches you cover  
The reason you yearn and care for the other  
A mark of the sky left permanent on your face  
And wish to join your family above and their skybound race."

* * *

 _A Wishing Star_  
"Flash! Shoom! Svish! You flash overhead  
And stare down below with a happy-sad stead  
For far down below your reach  
You see a young Pine you yearn to teach

Teach the joys of flight and fun  
But however when the night is done  
You must dash off to carry anothers wish  
And yet you've never had your own; a kiss.

Long you dart above in the sky  
Hoping maybe, one day, to fall; but not die  
So as to join your earthbound family  
Stuck, fixed in place; a lone pine tree.

And as you wish, you wish on him  
And though it is only a small whim  
That you won't be lonely any longer  
And silently, you sing your song-er.

For though you carry a million wishes  
You only wish for a single-ness  
To be broken finally  
For a-while-ee. . ."

* * *

 _Fellow Pine, Companion Star; Twins That Go so Far_  
"A Pine gazes at the heavens above  
And a Star at the earth below.  
Each makes a wish upon the other  
And with it, comes a sharp shove.

The Star screams; no longer Shooting, but Falling  
And the Lone Pine shouts in fear for her  
CRASH! She rams deep into the ground, severing roots  
The Pine groans and grunts toppling, recalling. . .

All is silent, both lay still  
One shocked from impact and other-  
Well, something new just happened, can you tell?  
Between a semi-clueless sister and brother?

A young boy, the Big Dipper hidden underneath brown locks  
Sits up, looks around the crater, feeling quite shocked.  
Trembling, swaying, he looks about  
Spotting a brown-haired girl walking away, he shouts.

She turns in confusion, brown eyes matching his  
She waits for him and then says with a grin,  
"Five minutes ago you were a Pine Tree."

She points, he looks, and it clearly so  
The impressions in the ground letting both know  
That a star did fall, as so did a pine  
But who are they now? Than what they were zine?

Twins. The answer enters their heads.  
And they clutch hands, a moment filled with dread.  
For one was used to quick speed and little restriction  
While the other only knew such a thing as daydreamed-fiction.

Both glanced at eachother.  
The girl started to giggle  
And as the boy started too, they began to wiggle  
Their toes and fingers, each tickling the other.

Soon, they slowly climbed out  
Looking and looking all about.  
The former Pine was steady for the girl when she stumbled  
And she got him to follow, not stand around and tremble.

They knew not what may before them now  
All they knew was the had eachother now  
May be not before, but now and forever more  
For sticking with your twin is hardly a chore."

* * *

 **The first poem is about Dipper, the second Mabel, and the third just a whimsical idea for how our favorite Mystery Twins came to be together, based on their symbols on the Cipher Wheel. Please review!**


	2. Their Story

**So, here we are again. Sorry it's been awhile. Dug this up from some older stuffs. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Their Story  
_ "There was once a quack  
Living in a shack  
Who liked to investigate and implore  
Delving deep into mysteries as he explored

But then he made a mistake  
And as his sanity quaked  
He reached for someone to trust  
And in his twin, he found he must

Paranoia and fear ruled  
And though his brother tried  
To support him like in school  
He pushed him away and pretended to die

For years, he kept his brother alive  
In memory and used every trick he contrived  
To earn some money and find some clues  
So for the portal he'd know what to do

So long he waited, watched, yearned, and dreamed  
And to others, it wasn't what it seemed  
He tried and convinced and made his little angel cry  
Because he tried and loved hard for his twin; and refused to accept he could've died."

* * *

 **Okay, here we go. Enjoy!**


End file.
